Highschool Fate
by IzFics
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a new transferred student from Royal High to Fairy High was put into Fairy Tail Class B; one of the most popular yet intense group. She doesn't have a hard time fitting in since the group leader; Natsu Dragneel offered her a spot, but the past doesn't seem ready to let her go... And the future has a rather interesting path for Lucy to take.


**Hello mai fellow readers :3 I decided to take a break from the Medieval Drama and write some Modern Fun :D But don't worry I'll keep on writing 'Resurrected Love' 3**

**Well this definitely is Not a one shot, but believe me a One-shot is coming on it's way soooon. So this is Highschool Fate /le claps**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was the first day of school in Fairy High, some were determined to ace their tests while some others were complaining about summer ending way too early. But for a certain girl, it was a new beginning. Lucy Heartfilia, a student who had just transferred from Sabertooth High, walked into the main entrance of her new school.

It took her awhile to find where all the female dorms were located, but she somehow managed to figure out that all of them were at the East Wing, while the male dorms were at the West Wing. Lucy made a mental note to inspect the whole school after she settled herself in.

Humming to herself, she looked at the piece of paper she was holding that had _C02 _written on it while looking side to side in search for the same number.

_B09..._

_B10..._

_C01..._

_C02._

The blonde smiled to herself in satisfaction while adjusting the pink shoulder bag that she was carrying for awhile, rolling her pink suitcase to a stop. Lucy dug into the pocket of her jean jacket before pulling out a silver key. Without hesitation she inserted the item and twisted her wrist to the right, hearing a _Click_ coming after, she pushed down the handle before swinging the door open.

Once Lucy stepped into the room after closing the door behind her, she sucked in a breath, realizing that the dorm was _gorgeous_. The floor was made of hazel colored wood floor, walls were stripes colored in light pink and light brown. There was a small living room, with a white couch set; two single sofas and one long couch between. Beneath the couch set, there was an oval shaped rug in the color of dark chocolate brown with the special logo of Fairy High colored in white; A Fairy-Bird looking emblem. At the other side of the whole room there was a sliding glass door that lead to a balcony. If you would walk to the glass door, you would see a door leading to another large room to your left just beside the television set. There were three beds; two facing against the wall to Lucy's right and one facing against the wall across the room. Each bed had a nightstand to go with, an addition of lamps on each nightstand.

School hasn't even started yet and Lucy was already enjoying her time here. She wasn't sure which bed was hers, so she took the bed that was on it's very own wall at the far side. The blonde picked up her suitcase which was filled with her daily needs and dropped it on her bed. The blanket was the color of faint pink with white swirls all around it and Lucy was that close to start jumping on the bed like a three-year old. That was how soft it looked. Lucy took off her hat and lazily threw it on the bed, then immediately taking off her jacket, doing the same as she did to her hat. Inside she was wearing a green shirt with small orange dots scattered around, which she considered it was very summer-like, until she accidentally smudged chocolate at the bottom of her shirt. Groaning with frustration she had used a wet napkin to get rid of the stain. Luckily enough, with the amount of pressure she put on the chocolate smudge was out of sight.

Her arms reached for the ceiling, stretching after the long journey from her original school. Time was what Lucy had, school wasn't starting till the very next day so for all the students it was like an extra day of summer vacation. She sighed, unzipping her suitcase and flipping it open revealing neatly folded yet squeezed-into-the-suitcase clothes. It wasn't like Lucy was a picky dresser, but she wanted to give a good first impression for her roommates since, she would be stuck with them for the rest of the year. And most likely, the other two roommates would already know each other. Lucy would just be an extra girl who was left out on everything. Damn she wasn't gonna go through that.

Leaving a pair of black shorts and a plain red tank top on her bed, she went in search for the bathroom. She wasn't planning to go out like everyone else would've, because she didn't have anyone to talk to. Lucy much rather take a shower and change into comfortable clothing before flopping onto the bed and take out one of her favorite novels to read.

Lucy successfully located the bathroom which was on the other end of the television set, and walked right in, closing the door behind her. Making sure it was locked she prepared for her relaxing shower.

* * *

"Erzaa!" A voice echoed through the hallway where all of the female dorms were. The male who had just called out stopped in front of the door with the letters _C02, _tugging the scarf around his neck before kicking in. "Where are you, Erza!?"

It was a male with pink hair who had barged in, looking for a girl called Erza. Apparently, it was only Lucy who was in the room.

The door leading to the bathroom opened after a_ Click _and out came a blonde who was only wrapped around in a towel.

"Ah..." Lucy sighed, closing her eyes as she did so, allowing the cold air from the dorm make contact with her skin, behind her there was steam flowing out from the bathroom.

"Oi."

The blonde jerked around, seeing a male with pink hair pointing his index finger at her.

"Who are yo-" Before he finished he felt something hit his head with a _Bonk_.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU PERVERT!" Lucy shrieked, throwing the television remote at him.

He narrowly dodged at the object thrown at him before replying, "HEY! YOU LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED SO IT WASN'T MY FAULT, AND THIS IS SUPPOSEDLY ERZ-" A tissue box hit him straight in the face.

The blonde was boiling with disbelief, the fact that the pink haired acted as though he was unaware that Lucy was only in a towel. She opened her mouth to shout back an insult at her disturber when another voice entered the scene.

"Natsu! What's wrong?"

"Gray, this freaky blonde is throwing stuff at me when I don't even know what I did wro-" A pillow was thrown at his face.

The so called, _Gray_ peeked over the 'perverted' Natsu's shoulder before getting hit with another pillow.

"GET! OUT!" Lucy yelled, her left hand clutching on the towel that was wrapped tightly around her naked body like her life depended on it, which in a way it did. Her right hand was holding a small vase, ready to throw it at Natsu's face. Gray, seemed to get the message loud and clear, the blonde was serious about throwing the small vase at their faces. Grabbing the shirt collar of the pink haired's, he quickly dragged Natsu out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

Lucy didn't move for awhile, only breathing hard from all the shouting she had done, making sure the two boys wouldn't come back. She placed back the vase where it originally was, silently apologizing to it. Scurrying off to her room, she reminded herself to pick up the items that were on the floor before her roommates come back from wherever they are.

She seriously needed to get in the habit of locking that door.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter of Highschool Fate C: Yeah I know it's kind of short compared to the other chapters I have written in Resurrected Love but I thought ending the chapter here was nice.**

**I don't have much to say, except I'll have so much fun writing this one! I already have plans for our Lucy )BD Muahahaha...**

**Just an FYI To all those addicted NaLu fans (including myself XD) This is more of a 'progressed' romance thing, not one where she's already in love with Natsu or the other way round. **

**Thinking of which, I have a one-shot in my mind ! But that's another thing :)**

**Note: I won't be updating this as much as Resurrected Love.**

**Comments? Reviews? Suggestions? All Appreciated!**

**Till Next Chapter~**

**Iz. **


End file.
